


Blue Green Sea

by luckywonbebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, M/M, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: Living the life of an idol, Kihyun had never wanted anything more. He had adoring fans, his members were like the brothers he never had, the whole entertainment was like a big family for him. Yeah the world was black and white but who cares, right? He had everything he ever dreamed of.Hyewon had always lived life in the fast lane. She never wanted connections and attachments, she never cared if people praised her or hated her. Drowning the outside world with the loud noise, she tried to forget a child's wish of ever deeming flowers beautiful."Excuse me that was my coffee! And my white shirt!" Kihyun couldn't believe this girl just bumped him, and ruined his day permanently.The girl scoffed like the soiled shirt was so little of a problem. "What do you mean white shirt, everything's either black or white."That one fateful day changed their lives the way they never expected it.





	Blue Green Sea

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I don't really know how this will end up but I just really wanted to write this au please bear with me :)

_neon neomu areumdawo_

_nuneul ttel suga eopseo_

_kkoche pin gashigachi_

_jjillil geot gatado neol gatgo shipeo_

_So beautiful, so beautiful_

_neon neomu yeppeo, seulpeudorok areumdawo_

_Too beautiful to handle_

 

I get so breathless every time this dance break comes on. I mean yeah we practice it everyday but during an actual performance, I give my everything to dancing.

Before we knew it, the concert was finished and all our monbebes were cheering for us. Even backstage we could still hear the loud screams of each others' names and it makes me so happy to hear that.

"Guys, we all worked hard for this. Thank you for being my brothers out there, singing and performing with me." Hoseokkie hyung said and once again we all cheered.

"Kihyunnie's great singing and dancing at the same time. Waaa~" Minhyuk suddenly slapped me on the back and I hit his shoulder.

"But did you see those fireworks in the end? It was beautiful," Shownu hyung said and everyone agreed.

"I'm sure others out there appreciate it more because they see what it really looks like." Changkyun said cheerfully.

Well, even if I don't see it as it is, I think fireworks are beautiful. As much as I'm aware of, neither of us can see colors yet. Unless of course, they're not spilling anything.

"Guys can we take a commemorative photo? This is the last night of concert here in Seoul." Manager-nim said and we all form a line.

"Ah, Jooheon, your collar," I said out of habit and I reached over and fixed it.

"Eommaaa~~"

"Mom is hereee~"

"Yah where is appa?"

The members started to tease me with their usual ramble about me being their mom. It started a long time ago so I guess I'm used to it now. It's quite funny sometimes too. After the photo, we all filed in one van because finally we were going home. The concert was tiring yes, but it was fun to see all those smiling faces cheering for us.

Looking out the window, I start wondering what colors do all these figures make up. But I don't really think about it. I mean, yeah the world was black and white but who cares right?

Right, Kihyun?

☆▪☆▪☆▪☆▪☆▪☆▪☆

"Let's see how you guys like this."

I turned on the the volume. Everyone jumped and danced as if their life depended on it. I currently played some Chainsmokers and remixed a few and the look on everyone's face was priceless.

Since I got this new job at the silent disco, my life actually went better. Not that I was complaining but it paid me more money so, long story short life got better.

As soon as my shift was done, I stepped out of the podium, people still clapping for me and I headed for the bar. "The usual." I told the bartender and he just smiles. I sometimes think Jimin was cute. He had this bright smile and cute crinkly eyes and he looks so innocent.

"Your drink."

"Thanks, mochi." I said, secretly grinning when he blushed at the nickname I officially gave him. Maybe because I was sort of warming up to him. Only because he mixed my drink so good.

I wasn't very close with people. They see me as cold, aloof ... heartless sometimes but I couldn't blame them. I tried to distance myself from people as much as possible. And that's what I loved about my job at this place; I was thankful even. They didn't care if I spoke too sharp or if I don't spend time with them, they just let me act as I want.

"Mi lady."

"Go away, Cheol."

I rolled my eyes and downed my drink in one shot. Seuncheol, going by his DJ name 'S.coups' sat beside me and ordered himself a drink. I met him at a cafè, quite long ago before I started working here.

"Hey try not to bother, Hyewon." Jimin quietly said and Seungcheol dismissed him with a pat on the shoulder. "Yeah, I'll do what I want thanks. So," he turned to me. "How are you today?"

"Today? Well let's see. I was super fine when you weren't in my line of sight." I said sarcastically. I could hear Jimin hiding a laugh.

"Don't hurt me like that, mi lady," he pretended to get shot in the chest. God, he was such a pain in the ass. "We're such a perfect pair can't you see? If we make this work, maybe we'll be soulmates."

He moved closer and I was almost trapped between the bar and his body. "You're here, I'm here. Almost anywhere, we appear together. Wouldn't it be prettier if we saw fireworks in color by the Han River?"

"Soulmates, my ass. You follow me everywhere you creep. And I can't believe you're seriously into that crap." This creature was giving me enough headache. I stood up, gave a tip for Jimin for the drink then I went for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

I looked back to glare at Seungcheol. He winks at me. "Away from you."

I quickly grabbed my bag from the receiving area and walked out the door. My apartment wasn't too big but it was a nice place to live in, very comfy. I prepared myself for bed and tried to think about tomorrow. I finally had a day off and tomorrow, I am getting myself a huge cup of coffee from my favorite cafe.


End file.
